


I haven't got any fight left, but I'm still standing here

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is a little bit of an alternative ending for tonight's episode (24th March 2020) I think that Callum should have walked away, he shouldnt have given in and perhaps the show should have been a little bit more ruthless in order to ensure a more empowering reunion in next week's episodes.This might be a bit cruel but I think Ben needs to see how much Callum is trying and Callum needs to walk away for Ben to realise that.Callum is a really good and kind man, and I think Ben sees that, he knows how to play him and knows Callum is sincere. This isn't a bad thing but Ben shouldn't take Callum's kindness for granted.So here is an alternative ending fiction, and perhaps an idea of how next week's "I love you" might go.Enjoy ❤
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 35





	I haven't got any fight left, but I'm still standing here

"Here we go, you gonna give me a lecture now?" Ben said as Callum walked through the door. He was still wearing the pale blue tie that he had wore to the assessment .

"I'm don't want to do this anymore, Ben," he said.

"No," Ben said, his stomach jolted.

"What do you think I am, a soft touch?" 

"No please don't do this," tears flowed down Ben's cheeks.

"You never spare a thought for me, do you? I've been patient," Callum got louder.

"Give me another chance," Ben pleaded.

"Chances, I've given you too many of those, I can't keep being your side piece, your last thought!" Callum shouted, they were both crying. Ben was holding his ears. He turned to the stove and began punching the counter, they had had many a make up and break up in this kitchen.

"That ain't gonna work anymore," Callum said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ben was hysterical.

"I'm not going to hold you this time, like you said, you ain't a kid you ain't my project, what really hurts is that I loved you, I really loved you," Callum said, tears rolling down his face. Ben only heard some of what he was saying.

"Please, I need you. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Callum opened the back door and left. Ben collapsed down the side of the cupboard, he was crying.

Callum could hear his screams but didn't turn back, he had to be selfish for a change.

* * *

As Callum walked into the apartment, he saw Stuart.

"You alright?" He said as Callum pulled out a beer.

Callum didn't respond, instead he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"Bruv, what's wrong?" Stuart could see that Callum had been crying.

"I broke up with Ben, you should be happy," Callum said.

"What happened?" Stuart said.

"I got tired of his shit," Callum said.

Stuart put his arm around Callum.

"I'm a free man now, I can live my life," as Callum spoke, he was holding back the tears. Stuart hugged Callum.

"You'll be ok," Stuart said.

Callum didn't say anything, he cried.

"I'm here for you bruv, I'm always here," Stuart rubbed Callum's back as he cried. It was such a dynamic change, Callum couldn't remember the last time that someone had comforted him, he had always comforted Ben. He didn't realise how much he needed this.

"I'm scared Stuart, what if I just threw away my only love," Callum muttered.

"If you ain't happy, then it ain't meant to be."

"I was happy," Callum said as he lay in Stuart's lap, the tears had dried and his eyes were sore.

* * *

The next day there was a knock at the door.

Callum was asleep on the sofa. Stuart answered the door.

"What do you want?" Ben was at the door.

"Can I talk to him?" Ben asked.

"Its ok, Stuart, let him in," Callum was behind Stuart.

"If you hurt him, I'll..." Stuart began.

"I can't hear you, but I figure you are threatening me," Ben said.

As Stuart walked into the other room, Callum walked over to the kitchen.

He reached for two mugs, Ben stopped him.

"Don't bother with that," Ben said and took Callum's hands.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I know I'm difficult right now, I know that,"

"Ben I've heard this all before," Callum tried to pull away.

"I know I've never said this before but I love you, I love you, and I'll never not love you, I need to be better, you make me better," Ben said, tears welled in Callum's eyes.

"Last night when you left, it was horrible and I deserved it and I never want to feel like that again," Ben said and Callum pulled him in for a hug.

Ben kissed Callum, Stuart walked into the kitchen. Stuart darted them a glance and smiled, returning to his room.


End file.
